


Butterfly Knifed

by AnimesChibia, ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fights, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Permanent Injury, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimesChibia/pseuds/AnimesChibia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: The Scourge missed his son. That much was obvious. He mulled it over day after day after day, constantly thinking about it. Constantly talking to the Second Scourge about it. Or, as Morpho was told to call them, 'Void Termina'. Regardless, Morpho saw true sorrow in the Scourge. Even if he didn't, he would've gone through with the order Void Termina sent him out to do. Find that son.-Related toThe Universe Watched.





	Butterfly Knifed

  Rumor has been going around that there was now a new evil in the galaxy, one rumored to be of equal level with the Scourge. This possible new evil, if it even existed, was dubbed the Second Scourge. All who supposedly saw it died, and if anyone knew about its origins were most likely dead too.

   The uncertainty had only caused Star Warriors tension. Their gods weren’t here to confirm or deny the rumors, afterall, nor were they there to provide aid on how to dispel this evil. If this Second Scourge existed then they were on their own with figuring this out. Just as they were with the other threats the universe now seemed to be littered with.

   There was, however, one individual who was tense for an entirely different reason.

   As he packed up his rations, Terer Knight’s dark leathery wings twitched anxiously as thoughts of his creator shouting at him for his betrayal filled his mind. And that was the best case scenario.

   Ever since he had denounced his loyalty to his creator, despite how he suffered to bring the Batamon into the world, he felt this overwhelming guilt for it. By the time he made the decision to go apologize, the last place he left him was empty. His creator, other monsters, and all. And since then, while he was debating leaving the planet to find him, news came out that he killed the main religion’s gods and died at least once.

   What finally made up the dark blue Batamon’s mind to leave the planet to seek him out was finding out that his wife, Sister Majella, was carrying their first child. Being that the “Scourge” was his father, he wanted him to be a part of this family. Maybe this could repair their relationship.

   Maybe.

   He sighed as he tied what was essentially a bindle closed.

   “How long do you expect to be gone, dear heart?” 

   He heard a gentle voice hum. He looked up to see Majella, pale yellow in complexion and rather small compared to him. She was maybe three months along at this point. He stood up, the stick part of the bindle propped over his left shoulder.

   “That depends on how far from us he is,” he answered in a low voice, “But I will find him as soon as I possibly can.”

   She nodded.

   “Just.." she paused as she handed him his sword, "Be safe.”

   He let out a soft exhale as he took it and sheathed it. Usually, he would have argued that he’d be fine, but.. Majella was a stubborn woman. It was no secret that he was created by what most know as the Scourge, thereby making him a monster. While Majella was accepting of this, even despite being an Ἀστροθύτης (a religious figure that worshiped the Stars and stayed in the temples dedicated to the Stars), not everyone would be nearly as understanding.

   And honestly, if any of them knew he was seeking out his father… The results would not be pretty. Especially if, Stars forbid, they were Star Warriors-

   Wait, what was that?

   From the window of the temple, a streak of orange cut across the dusk sky and seemed to be heading for the local town. It was hard to see, but with his extra bat-like abilities, he was able to hear a distinct whistle of wing and wind.

   Without thinking, Terer dropped his bindel, lifted up his wife, and flew out the temple and to the outskirts of town.

   By the time he reached the destination, the local townspeople had already gathered. Gently, Terer placed his love down onto the ground. Trudging into Terer's sight, a black.. What everyone assumed was a Batamon with vibrant orange, yellow, and white butterfly wings and pure white eyes. They were glowing from the y-shaped opening on his orange, rather decorated mask scanned the crowd in front of him.

   “That's Morpho Knight..” Majella whispered to Terer, directly into his ear.

   Terer’s heard of him. The Star Warriors often go to the temples to deliver news on happenings in the galaxy that they deal with. Rather recently, a group of Star Warriors warned members of the temple of Morpho Knight’s defection from the rest of the Star Warriors. It's been said he’s proven himself to be extremely dangerous against anything, demons, gods, or otherwise.

   Especially with the deity slayer Galaxia in his hands, a sword only the most powerful could wield. 

   Terer reached for his sword cautiously, never taking his eyes off this new foe.

   Of course, out from the corner of his eye, he saw the Majella pushing somewhat roughly through the crowd. Terer went to grab her, but she was already too far in for an immediate pull back.

   Why is he even surprised?! He knew by now she was crazy enough to do this kind of thing! In exasperation, he hurriedly pushed through the crowd of Cappys, fellow Batamons, different Waddles and Dees, and many other species.

   Terer couldn't see it, but Majella'd already gotten to the front as to greet the sudden 'guest'.

   “Good evening, Sir Morpho Knight. To what do we owe this honor?”

   Majella asked politely, as to not stir anything from the black and orange warrior. It'd certainly be bad for everyone around if she did. But this still struck Terer. What did she think she was doing?

   “I am merely here searching for someone, dear Sister,” a deep, masculine and battle-worthy voice responded. He honestly didn’t know why he expected anything different.

   Terer pushed through the crowd, thankful that Morpho was being nice and civil. But he didn't know how long that'd last, he needed to get up there with Majella.

   “Someone? Who might that be, Star Warrior?”

   There was a moment of silence between the two. However, right when Terer had reached the front of the crowd, something came.

   “Do not. Call me that, wench-”

   The dark blue Batamon cleared his throat loudly to get the butterfly winged knight’s attention, glaring hard at the rebel Star Warrior. It could just be him, but he could have sworn one of the butterfly winged knight’s hands was reaching for his sword. When the darker Batamon had noticed him, his expression softened, obviously not phased by the daggers being glared at him.

   “Ah, Terer Knight, just the man I was looking for. You’ve made a little bit of a name for yourself in this corner of the galaxy.” 

   He was casual, walking away from the woman he was seconds away from stabbing.

   “And why exactly have you sought me out…?” 

   Terer queried acidly. Again, the other did not seem phased. Not that Terer expected him to, this man had fought monsters much scarier than Terer would ever and won without batting a wing.

   “My lord has asked that I may.." Morpho sucked in a breath as he hesitated, trying to place the words he wanted, "Attempt to help you reroute your path.”

   The leather winged monster raised a brow. His 'lord'? Rerouting?

   “And just what do you mean by that?” 

   Terer questioned, noticing with relief that his wife was creeping her way back to the crowd.

   “I’ll put this as simply as possible, you have been led astray by brainwashed fools.”

   Wow. That was rather. Straightforward of him.

   “Since your rather.." another pause before Morpho spoke normally, "Unfortunate betrayal, our supposed ‘gods’ have found a means to make themselves martyrs, further painting your father as something he clearly is not. I have met him personally, I know he is not as the Stars say he is."

   Terer remained quiet while the crowd gasped in quiet horror. Quite honestly, he saw where the renegade Star Warrior was coming from. The more he had heard of exactly what has been done to his creator in their names, and the more he remembered what his creator had done for him, the more he had resented the religion around them. 

   He respected Majella, but not the gods she worshiped.

   “Does it not bother you? Having to kiss the feet of such controlling, manipulative beings such as them? To know that even then, no matter what, you will only be sent to the Void purely on the basis of being a monster?”

   Yes, yes it did bother him. Despite Majella’s words to the contrary, deep down he knew that the very day he died, he’d only be sent to the Void. The place reserved for criminals and sinners. What bothered him the most about it is that just for being born, he would spend the rest of his afterlife without his family, alone for all eternity.

   “Your very existence should not be treated as a crime, your father should not be villainized for petty reasons, these ‘gods’ should not have control over other people’s fates, they should not have so much power!”

   The last two points, Terer noticed, Morpho Knight had became increasingly louder and faster, his tone laced with genuine frustration and hatred.

   Then man’s demeanour seemed to have softened again, apparently realizing that he almost lost his temper. Or maybe he was being a little too fired up. Either way, he calmed himself down.

   “I was once like these blind people, like so many others, that you have chosen to surround you,” he went to gesturing at the townspeople behind Terer, “unquestioning, lacking critical sense, stupidly loyal… Not unlike hounds…”

Not at all subtle in how he felt word wise, but it was clear Morpho was displeased by the arrogance of common folk.

   “But then, my lord," Morpho sounded almost pleased to speak, "Void Termina, had shone light onto their atrocities, their injustices. So much they had gotten away with.. With almost no one to oppose them.. Until now.”

   He patted the sheath his weapon rested in rather fondly. Terer kept his eyes on the golden hilt for a moment, then met eyes with Morpho once again.

   “With this, and the help of Void Termina, together we will cripple the Stars, attack the sources of their power.” 

   The Star Warrior looked briefly at the direction of the mountain the temple rested upon. 

   “Until they cease to exist.”

   There was panicked murmuring among the crowd. Any normal individual would not be able to make out their words due to the amount of it and the softness. Terer, had more bat-like blessings than just his wings.

   “Attack the Stars? Make them cease to be?!”

   “But what would happen without them?!”

   “Would Dream Magic even exist without them?!”

   “We’d be left defenseless is what!”

   “Did you hear how vague his wording sounded though!? Just what did he mean by that!?”

   That last person had a point. What he said could mean anything. The temples, the scriptures, the worshippers.. He felt himself going pale when that crossed his mind, resisting the urge to glance back at the crowd.

   “And just where do I fit into all of this..?” Terer finally said, trying to keep his voice as steady and fearless as he could.

   “Yes, I was just getting to that. Our other quest is to find justice for your father. How we do so is up to you, in the end.”

   The butterfly knight offered a yellow mit, which seemed to be disconnected from his body. Floating with magic. Which partially concerned Terer, no Batamon would have floating hands unless they were messing with magics they shouldn't have.

   “Come. Let us show the Stars that they can not mess with our lives. Allow me to take you to see your father again, and repair your relationship.”

   Terer stared at the other’s hand blankly has he thought. He looked over the fabric long and hard.

   While he agreed with most of this man’s points, he couldn’t in good conscience agree with destroying 'the Stars’ source of power' which could very well translate mass murder. After all, he was considered dangerous for a reason. Not to mention..

   “I see where you are coming from.." 

   Terer took a little while to spit it out, and Morpho's hand stayed up.

   "I can see why you’re so frustrated. But I am afraid I can not support how you go about fixing it.. Especially after how you lashed at my carrying maiden.”

   He planned to apologize to his creator, but on his own terms and his own terms alone. In fact, the more this man wastes his time, the later he will be finding him. Morpho Knight lowered his hand, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

   “So. That is your final decision, is it?”

   That sounded more like a warning and less of a question. If he had a spine, there’d be shivers going down it.

   “... Very well…” 

   The Star Warrior stated nice and clear as his hand went for the hilt of Galaxia.

   “Remember how I had told you that how we find justice for your creator is up to you?”

   With that, he pulled out the golden sword, the blade sparking dangerously with the movement. Terer could almost see amusement in the golden electricity, ready to seize his body with holy retribution.

   With the pull of the sword, Majella was quick to start yelling.

   “Everyone, back into the town! Now!”

   With her command out, Terer’s hand seized for the hilt of his own sword as he heard a stampede retreating behind him.

   “If we could not get you to make amends with your father, than our only option is to avenge him! For all the pain you caused him, I will end your existence as well as the existence of this place you call home! I’m sure he will be pleased to know his traitorous creation died in a way most agonizing!”

   And without anything further, Morpho Knight rushed at him, barely giving the monster anytime to whip out his sword and block with the flat side of it. Already, he was feeling the strength of the Star Warrior. Terer was rather large compared to him, yet he struggled to keep his arms from trembling under the force of the man pushing against him with the legendary sword.

   What's worse is that his own sword seemed to be melting from the hot, golden steel.

   Desperately, Terer kicked him back, away from him, causing the other to stumble in surprise. However, immediately he recovered and charged at him again. Another clash of swords.

   Now, Galaxia was a thorned blade, while Terer's was not. His had two sets of thorns in more of an L shape coming out of the blade, while Galaxia's were just straight fifty five degree angles outwards.

   The differently shaped thorns allowed Galaxia to get caught in Terer's, which he attempted to use to disarm Morpho. This turned out to be a rather bad plan because Morpho was a skilled swordfight and he knew a trick to disarm when he saw it. Instead he drew back from the clash as soon as possible and went to stab. 

   Terer's wings clapped against the air, pushing Morpho back just from the wind of Terer moving away. Morpho's own delicate wings bristled from it. With a fair distance between the two, they stared eachother down, waiting for the other to strike first.

   Morpho went for it. Galaxia's blade turned white as he swiped at the air, the white removing itself from the sword to take directly into the air as a horizontal, moving beam that could slice through the ground if it wanted. All Terer had to do was squish down underneath it and he was fine. Batamon were nicely elastic, so he could make himself a pancake.

   But that wasn't the end of them. More came, and more, which required Terer to move. Even take up to the sky in order to dodge them. He knew his sword wouldn't possibly block the blows, and his armor was nothing to the beams, he simply couldn't afford to get hurt.

   With the amount of things coming at him, it wasn't rocket science to see he was being set up only to go where Morpho wanted. Terer did not trust that at all. Morpho had too much faith that Terer didn't have any ranged attacks. Which, well, he only had one and he'd rarely use it because it was generally an exhausting thing to do.

   But he knew that if he kept going where Morpho wanted, he was going to end up in half. So, he did what he could do in this situation. He started spinning at an extremely fast rate and caused a nice big red tornado to form around his body. Y'know, like everyone normally does. 

   This tornado gave Terer a bit of protection as well, as it caught the energy beams in it's great red wind and tangled it up in itself, destroying them or holding them hostage.

   Terer heard that seeing the tornado had a.. Weird side effect. He assumed it was because his father was who he was, so the side effect came from being born of him.

   Terer shot the tornado directly at Morpho, seeing him absolutely paralyzed with wide-eyed fear. He couldn't move an inch, he looked absolutely stiff. Which, considering who he was hyped up to be, struck Terer as entirely uncharacteristic, so he chalked it up to the side-effect. Well, normal people who saw a tornado got that way too, but it Morpho was definitely not a normal person.

   He simply just watched as the tornado got closer and closer, then eventually engulfed him and threw him around like a ragdoll. Then he was flung upwards and slammed down onto the pavement, Galaxia dropping and scattering from his hand.

   Terer was quick to the draw, he knew Morpho'd be up immediately. He got down there with a dive, placing himself between Morpho and his godkilling sword, he went to kick the golden blade away. But his foot hit the hilt.

   His psyche was lit up in flame, and his body was covered in electricity, hit foot seizing as he was unable to remove it. In his mind, a voice screamed of how vile and wrong he was, how disgusting a creature he would forever be, and how he deserved to rot for his sinful creation and weakness. He was unworthy of life, and unworthy to even look at it. It screeched, and he screeched in pain, trying to keep himself away from it but finding he was unable to.

   Morpho took this nice big opportunity to.. Do nothing.

   He didn't take his sword back, he watched as Terer was tortured right infront of him by a very picky sentient sword. Now, Terer couldn't hear it, but Morpho let out a smug snort that one makes when they're lightly amused or satisfied by something.

   Terer struggled enough to get his foot off the sword, then he immediately toppled, the electricity still flooding his body and burning through his magic-based blood and flesh like it was paper. He twitched and tried to get up, but his limbs weren't going to listen to them with the foreign zaps going through him.

   Morpho simply picked up Galaxia, no big deal, and got himself above the fallen monster. No monologue, no reel back or anything, he just went to stab. But due to him not waiting for Terer to settle, it meant the orb's violent movements were all over the place. So, instead of Morpho hitting some nice flesh, he got into a wing instead. He went straight through a wing, actually.

   Terer's bat-like scream echoed probably throughout the land for a good couple of miles, because he was very much not very pleased with that happening. Getting a limb cut off was definitely not on his list of 'best feelings in the world', no sir. Morpho tried covering up his ears, but that didn't help much. No, infact, Terer seemed to have gotten so loud that it did some permanent damage there.

   Terer's static-like blood didn't drip from the wound, it was just simply.. There. It seemed to slowly come out, wary of what the outside world would be like. 

   Terer kept screaming, and in the two seconds of screaming he'd done, in the two seconds Morpho had used in a completely defenseless way, Terer turned onto his stomach, sword in hand, screamed in Morpho's face, then stabbed at him with his sword.

   Morpho did manage to get Galaxia down infront of his face, but not before he got a couple inches of Terer's regular, plain old steel sword directly between his eyes. By doing that, Morpho'd sliced the sword off, cutting it before even the first set of thorns, but that was enough. Some of it was literally inside of his flesh.

   Terer kept screaming as he took his feet and slammed it against Galaxia's flat blade harshly, risking more pain for the sake of Morpho's immediate demise. No pain came to Terer. Instead, it'd been like a hammer and nail. The shove was harsh enough to push what remained of Terer's sword tip deeper into Morpho. If he was a Batamon, that was enough to kill him.

   Morpho moved back, not at all dead. And this shocked Terer enough to make him shut up.

   Now he just had some sword inside of his face. And Terer was defenseless. He had a sword but he had no stabby part, his wings couldn't be used to fly because he only had one, he was dead now. He couldn't do anything else.

   "My lord has blessed me with immortality. You cannot kill me. So long as Void Termina's energy exists, I.."

   Morpho sneered darkly, loosely holding Galaxia in his hand. He didn't look so good.

   "I will exist, I am timeless, you cannot kill me.."

   His tone suddenly slipped from dark confidence to wary self-assurance, like what he was saying was directed at himself rather than at Terer. He swayed to the side, catching himself.

   "I'm immortal.."

   Morpho mumbled, then collapsed. His body exploded into a bright, hot dust as he hit the ground. Like he wasn't even made of flesh and blood. Instead, he was made out of the same dust butterflies had on their wings. Terer watched in awe as the dust scattered, leaving nothing behind of the person who'd fallen other than the sword he wielded..

   And a tiny little butterfly that had the same wings Morpho had. The butterfly fluttered off into the sky, chasing the dust quickly. Terer would've tried to catch it and kill it because he had a bad feeling about that thing, but he hadn't the energy or the ability to either.

   As soon as it was over, he was rushed by Majella, who looked like she'd seen a ghost. The severed limb and Terer's screaming was probably the cause of that, but he just assumed that. 

   "Y-Your wing.."

   Majella looked at the stub that was once Terer's big bat wing. 

   "Not like I needed that to fly or anything."

   Terer groaned and wiggled it. Thankfully, whatever monster magic he had made it so that way he didn't feel any pain from it not being there anymore. It ended a second or two ago. Very abruptly. Sure, it was sore, but it wasn't a screaming pain anymore.

   "..Or see my father."

   That added on part was said in a more serious tone, more solemn as he realize exactly what he now was missing. Majella looked down upon Galaxia, and Terer did the same. He reached for it.

   "Wait!"

   Majella yelped, but Terer grabbed Galaxia by its blade. No electrocution. She sighed out, relieved. She grabbed it from him, also by the blade. That way he didn't have to touch something that literally burned his hand.

   "I'll.. I'll take this to the temple to keep safe. We need to get you some healers. Here, you can.. I'll help you up."

   Majella put the sword down and just focused on getting Terer on his feet. Terer's mind plagued itself with thoughts. He'd killed a Star Warrior, yes, so he was definitely going to the Void if he wasn't already. But ontop of that.. 

   He's lost his way to see his dad.

   Terer's eyes softened from tears, as he knew that for the rest of his life, he'd have to deal with two handicaps. One was his wings, never being able to fly again. The other was in the mind, where he'd always ponder over guilt, knowing that no matter what, his father saw him as a traitor. 

   Terer couldn't deal with one of those for the rest of his life, and it made him want to cry.


End file.
